Polyester is a type of plastic having good moldability and heat resistance. These attributes, among others, make it useful for molding automotive headlight reflectors and bezels. However, manufacturers typically need to apply a primer coat before metallizing the molded reflectors and bezels, because existing polyester compositions form deposits on the mold during injection molding, and because reflectors and bezels made without a primer coat can exhibit distortion or “fogging” of the reflective layer at high operating temperatures. Eliminating the primer coating step would improve the manufacturing work environment and reduce the environmental impact of the manufacturing process, in particular by reducing solvent use. Accordingly, there is a desire for polyester compositions that eliminate the need for a primer coating step and facilitate direct metallization by providing injection molded articles with a reduced incidence of surface defects.